Time Domain Reflectometry (TDR) is a well-known technique for pinpoint cabling problems. TDR systems are used to determine the distance from the measuring system to the cable problem by transmitting an electronic pulse and counting the time until an echo is reflected from the cabling problem. From the time measurement, and the known speed of the signal, the TDR derives an actual distance.
TDR systems are good for use in a single (dimension) cable, but if the cable is split in several ways, thus said to be a two-dimension network, the location of the fault could be in a number of places.
In order to use a TDR system the normal data transfer of the cable need to be disconnected and specific TDR signals introduce electronic pulses that measure distance.
The present invention pin points the location of a fault in a two-dimension network, and uses the normal transmitted signals to do that without interfering the normal operation of the network.